A thin display apparatus (liquid-crystal display apparatus, for example), which occupies a rather small area in a room for the size of its display screen, has widely been spread in general, as such a display apparatus makes it possible to effectively utilize a limited space in a room. A liquid crystal display apparatus is configured to display an image by emitting light from a light source to a liquid-crystal display panel on which the image is displayed. In recent years, in order to reduce power consumption, an LED (Light Emitting Diode) is adopted for the light source, and a light guide plate is arranged in rear side of the display panel while the LED is opposed to the circumferential surface of the light guide plate, to supply light to the display panel. Between the light guide plate and the display panel, an optical sheet diffusing and condensing light is placed.
A mold frame is arranged to surround the display panel, and the display panel is supported by the mold frame. The mold frame has a protrusion slightly protruding inward between the optical sheet and the light guide plate, and the optical sheet is supported by the protrusion. While the display panel has a display region on which an image is displayed in a middle part thereof and a non-display region around the display region, the protrusion only protrudes to a position opposed to the non-display region.
It is desirable to block transfer of heat from a light source, since an optical sheet expands and contracts due to heat. Though the display apparatus suppresses transfer of heat from the light source by the protrusion, the protruding end of the protrusion stops at a position opposed to the non-display region, resulting in insufficient blocking of heat.
An example embodiment has been made in view of the circumstances described above, and has an object to provide a display apparatus and a television receiver, which ensure that heat transfer from a light source to an optical sheet is blocked.
A display apparatus according to the example embodiment, comprising: a display panel including a display region displaying an image in front side at a center of the display panel, and including a non-display region around the display region; a light guide plate arranged in rear side of the display panel and being opposed to the display panel; an optical sheet arranged between the light guide plate and the display panel; and a support part arranged between the optical sheet and the light guide plate and supporting an edge part of the optical sheet, is characterized in that the optical sheet is opposed to the display region and the non-display region, and at least a part of the support part is located in the display region over a boundary between the non-display region and the display region.
According to the example embodiment, the support part for supporting the optical sheet is present not only in a non-display region but also in a position opposite to a display region, thereby ensuring that heat transfer from the light source is blocked.
The display apparatus according to the example embodiment is characterized in that a light passing portion through which light passes is provided at a portion of the support part which is opposed to the display region.
According to the example embodiment, a portion opposite to the display region at the support part is provided with a light passing portion, which can ensure emission of light to the display region, prevent the display panel from having lowered luminance, and maintain the quality of display.
The display apparatus according to the example embodiment is characterized in that the light passing portion is a hole or a cutout.
According to the example embodiment, a hole or a cutout serves as the light passing portion, which realizes emission of light to the display panel.
The display apparatus according to the example embodiment is characterized in that the light passing portion is formed with a transparent or translucent member.
According to the example embodiment, the light passing portion is formed with a transparent or translucent member, which realizes emission of light to the display panel.
A television receiver according to the example embodiment is characterized by including: the display apparatus according to any of the ones as described above; and a reception part receiving television broadcast, and is characterized in that an image is displayed on the display apparatus based on the television broadcast received by the reception part.
According to the example embodiment, it is possible to produce effects similar to those of the display apparatus as described above.
According to the example embodiment, the support part for supporting the optical sheet is present not only in the non-display region but also in a position opposed to the display region, thereby ensuring that heat transfer from the light source is blocked.